gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rose Macmorgan
Hey Peoples so this is my talk page so just leave a message and i shall get back to yah if i can Rose Macmorgan 00:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Rose Macmorgan Re:Mentor If you are asking about Jim Logan's mentor thing, no, becasue I am not a part of that. If you just want to have help getting used to the wiki, sure, I would be happy to help. Trust me, the longer you are here, the easier it is to do things. Ok :P im not particually up to date with wiki Rose Macmorgan 00:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Rose Macmorgan :If you need any help, just ask me. : Ello Rose, I'm Caddius or Cad, I'll be your Wiki Mentor, if you have any questions, comments or concerns just please tell me :) Hi Heellllllooo Tyler Crossbones 16:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey ty i need you talk to u bout somethin Rose Macmorgan 02:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Rose Macmorgan Blocked You have been blocked from the wiki for 2 hours with the reason: "Cool down for cursing." Please read the rules for when you get back. Talk Sometime Look I see you're having troubles, maybe we should meet up in game. I can tell you all you want to know without you being pressured to get off. Eh? What do you say? I am going to be on til 5 PM EST Today Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 18:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok but i am just getting on right now, Say meet up at tortos server tortuga kings arm? Some help Well, I noticed you had some questions. Even though I don't know what those questions are, I am here to help out anyways. Chat and Rules I understand you would like to use chat without making the edits we require. I know this is a harsh rule, but quite frankly, it's needed. Users come on chat to spam, and cause trouble. We often find users coming on chat and breaking rules, saying "I didn't know the rules though!". Well, that's why we want to give you new users a chance to learn about the Wiki and our rules before you enter chat. I also suggest thoroughly reading through our rules sometime to fully insure that you won't be punished for something you didn't know was restricted. Edits Well, it's actually quite easy to aquire some edits. At first, I didn't know what to write about. Then, I ended up making so many pages, I can't remember how many I made! I write about locations, ships, conflicts, characters, everything! For me, once I started writing fiction, I was able to make pages for all the characters and locations in my story! Now, enough about me, let's talk about you. A great, wonderful start is making a page for your pirate. This page would be titled "Rose Macmorgan". No, i'm not talking about your user page. I'm talking about a page for your POTCO pirate. In this page you can include photos from the game, a list of loot finds, Userboxes, and much more! Pretty much everyone's Pirate Page has something unique about it and different from others. Here are some examples: *Kat Bluebonnet (President's page ) *Stpehen ( Vice President ) *Jack Pistol ( Cool guy ) *Lawrence Daggerpaine ( Cool guy ) *Richard Goldvane ( Me ) *John Breasly ( King of England in roleplay ) Now, I can even start the page for you, with some spaces for things that you would put in. I can add the headings and the sections, all you need to do is post the pictures and put in the information. If you need anymore help or advice, just contact me via talk page message. I planned on writing a longer message but something just came up in real that requires me to leave soon. I'll be back later though, or tomorrow. I have piano class and I am going to go do things will friends, but I'll be back. If you have any questions or requests, just send me a message! 21:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that, just piano, friends not doing anything til tomorrow. Customer At Savvy Designs Hi, if you would like, I could make a nice page for you.. look at Savvy Designs and tell me what you want there. :) -'Benjamin Ƭ ' 22:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Rose Macmorgan 01:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Rose Macmorgan Well, well, well! Congrats Rose, you ahve 100+ Edits you can chat on the wiki chat now! Congradulations. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] Really? Everyone else said i couldnt :P Rose Macmorgan 03:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Rose Macmorgan Backstory I really like the backstory for your character! Thank you :D Rose Macmorgan 01:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Rose Macmorgan Let's Meet up? Hey Rose. I'd love to meet you in game. Maybe sometime soon? Regards, 16:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Um ok im not to sure if ur still up to it lol but we can = Lord Maggie Hello there ma'am Im Lord Croft and looking for Lord Maggie Ruanaid she's an old friend and business partner of mine I've got a tip you too know each other... Lord Croft .. Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos.